


His Hair Was Frickin Pink.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, soso much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you guys like</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Hair Was Frickin Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like

_Pink._

_His hair was frickin pink._

That's all Tyler could think about the guy who'd just cut him off. He's mainly just rolled his eyes annoyingly then huffed a breath, because there are tons of rude drivers out there.

But then the guy switched lanes again, into the one to the right of Tyler, and they both hit a red light.

Tyler sighed, he had somehow managed to hit every red light possible.

He glanced quickly to his right, to see... pink-haired guy staring at him?

Not only that, _examining_ him. With his eyebrow cocked? _Challenging_ him.

"Oh, it's so on." Tyler thought, and turned to smile at pink-haired guy. That seemed to have threw him off, because when the light turned green, Tyler was the first to speed off, leaving him in the dust.

"Better luck next time." Tyler laughed. He didn't mind pink-haired guy cutting him off anymore.

* * *

He hadn't really thought about pink-haired guy that much until he saw him, in Tyler's favorite music store.

Tyler let out an embarrassingly high squeak for a 26 year old, and leaped behind the nearest shelf to hide himself.

What's he doing here? Has he been here before but I've just never noticed?

Tyler didn't know. He was always in his own little world when dealing with music. He also didn't know why he was so nervous about pink-haired guy seeing him again.

Should I just act natural and pretend I didn't see him?

Yeah, yeah, good plan, Tyler thought. Thanks me.

Tyler walked out from behind the shelf, walking towards his favorite section, which pink-haired guy happened to be dangerously close to.

Oh well, Tyler thought. He hoped pink-haired guy wouldn't try to talk to him.

Tyler shifted through the different CD's, remembering that he came here to look for the latest album from his favorite band. He shifted around for a couple minutes, before hearing a voice say,

"Hey, remember me?" The voice sounded smug and pretentious and Tyler really didn't feel like wasting his energy associating himself with those kind of people. Tyler turned to see who it was, even though he really already knew.

Tyler thought he was going to say something intelligible, like maybe a 'hey' or even an 'oh yeah, I remember' but his mouth opened and all that came out was, "Pink hair."

But pink-haired guy just laughed. "Yeah, my hair is pretty pink."

Tyler blushed, and mentally cursed himself for saying something so dumb.

"...right." Tyler said, then started walking away, towards the cash register. He quickly payed for his CD then started to walk towards the door.

"I'm Josh by the way!" Tyler heard him call, then turned to see Josh waving and smiling.

When he got in the car he cursed himself for thinking of how cute Josh's smile is.

* * *

Tyler considered that Josh may be stalking him when he ran into him, yet again, at Tyler's favorite coffee shop.

Well, more like Tyler was sitting at a table, writing down lyrics when Josh came up and sat across from him. But Tyler was too into what he was doing to notice Josh.

"You know... " Josh started, and Tyler became aware of him, slamming his notebook closed with a loud bang. Josh flinched before continuing. "if we keep running into each other like this, I might need to know your name." he tried to joke, but Josh could tell that he was dealing with a different Tyler right now then the other two interactions he had had with the brown eyed boy.

Tyler shook his head, for some reason Josh knowing his name didn't sit well in his stomach. Josh watched as Tyler's eyes bounced around the room, almost in a panic, as if someone would whip out a

"Please?" Josh pleaded, and fixed a glance that lingered a little longer than it should have on Tyler fidgeting hands.

Tyler shook his head once more before grabbing his things and walking out.

Josh felt slightly worried for him but decided to leave it alone.

* * *

Tyler didn't really like Valentine's Day. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't one of those people to hate people for who they loved, he was mainly just sad because he wished he had someone.

But he didn't.

He had a cat, and that was it. He couldn't really cuddle his cat, because Mica didn't really like to cuddle, and she had sharp claws. So he usually felt pretty lonely around Valentine's Day.

Which sucked. Tyler had had his fair share of being lonely, (all throughout high school, really) and he wished he didn't have to experience more of it.

He sighed, and decided he probably shouldn't spend all day moping around in his house. He grabbed his skeleton hoodie, making his way towards the forest that wasn't far from his house. He just had to run to the end of the street and it cut off to forest.

Tyler really liked this forest, it's where he had written some of his best songs.

He got to the forest, and ran awhile before stopping, and looking around to see his favorite creek, and being reassured by it's steady flow. He spotted his favorite rock aside it, and jumped up on it to just breathe in the atmosphere.

"Hey there." a voice came from behind him, and Tyler was so startled he jumped off the rock, tripped, and landed straight into the creek. Josh bursts out laughing, meanwhile Tyler is pissed.

He shoots up from the cold water, grabs Josh's hand and pulls him in right next to him. Tyler is satisfied to see Josh gets wetter then himself.

"What the hell, dude?!" Josh says, miserably getting out of the water and sitting on the rock Tyler was seated on just minutes before.

"I could ask the same thing! Why are you here?!" Tyler asks, agitated.

"I don't know, I saw you walking into the forest and it looked like something was wrong so I decided to follow you and see if you were okay!" he offers as an explanation, and silence falls between the two.

"Oh," Tyler breaks the silence, and softens his tone. "Well, I'm fine. So you can go." he says, and sighs, sitting on a log next to the water.

"I don't think I want to." Josh says, standing up and walking over to sit next to Tyler. "And I don't think you're fine. What's wrong?"

"It's Valentine's Day. Seeing everyone around me happy kinda just makes the loneliness in my life more prominent." Tyler confesses. He doesn't see, but Josh's eyes sadden upon hearing that.

Josh doesn't even know this guy's name, but he knows that he doesn't want this small brown-eyed boy feeling lonely or sad. That just won't do, he cares too much for him. And that scares Josh. It scares him that he cares so much for someone who he's only seen four times, counting right now.

"Maybe I can help?" Josh offers.

"How?" Tyler says. 

"I don't know, but I'll stay with you." Josh takes a gentle hold of Tyler's hand, squeezing it lightly and savoring the warmth of it, seeing as both of them just fell in freezing cold water.

The boys stayed in that same spot, watching the leaves on trees flow in the wind and the sun go down, just talking.

-

"It's late." Tyler says, hours and hours of talking later. 

Not once did they ever stop holding hands.

Josh giggles. "I know. But I don't want to go." he says, snuggling his face in Tyler's neck.

"You don't have to? I mean, we can just go to my house." Tyler offers. "If you want to." he quickly adds.

"I would love too." Josh smiles as he says so, and Tyler smiles back.

"Alright," he says, standing up and gently pulling on Josh's hand, "let's go."

They walk back, out of the forest and back down the street to Tyler's house, just savoring each other's presence. Once they got there, Tyler had to take his hand out of Josh's to unlock the door, and sighed sadly doing so.

"Do you want to spend the night? I can give you some pajamas if you want to." Josh nods.

"Alright, make yourself at home, I'll be right back with them." 

It doesn't take long for Tyler to change into a set of PJ pants, because he doesn't sleep with a shirt on.

Turns out neither does Josh, as he soon finds out when he walks out of the bathroom only changed into the pants. Josh goes and lays down on the couch, and Tyler sits down on the part that Josh's feet aren't covering, and turns on the TV to some random channel.

He laughs at some horrible acting on a commercial. "Oh my god, who would ever believe that?" he says through his laughs, and Josh starts to laugh too.

"I don't know, but not me." 

"Me either." Tyler says, and the commercial stops and it goes to the program. They fall silent and start watching.

-

A little while later, Tyler yawns and rubs his eyes. "I'm tired so, I'm gonna head to bed." he says.

"Okay," Josh answers, sleep also very evident in his voice. Tyler laughs tiredly.

"Josh, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch, it's awful. My bed is big enough for two anyway. C'mon." he gives Josh's hand a light tug and makes sure he's following him before walking to his bedroom. 

Tyler flops on the right side of the bed, and Josh on the left. Tyler turns off the light, and they both settle down.

But something doesn't feel right to Tyler.

"Josh?" he asks, flipping on his side to face Josh. Josh's eyes open and stare at Tyler in curiosity.

"Ye-?" Josh is cut off by Tyler's lips, warm and soft on his. He is confused but kisses back with eagerness, solidifying his feelings for the brown-eyed boy.

They only pull away when they are both out of breath and panting. They are both smiling like morons, and Tyler giggles before scooting closer to Josh and burying his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

"Y'know, you never did tell me your name." Josh laughs softly.

"It's Tyler." he mumbles into Josh's skin.

"It's perfect. Goodnight Tyler." Tyler stops to think how much he likes hearing Josh say his name.

"Goodnight Josh."

 

 


End file.
